


Go and Get the Girl

by PuddleJumper8



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddleJumper8/pseuds/PuddleJumper8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, I'm only bothering you so you can be happy. Go and get the girl Rodney."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go and Get the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> To be safe, I'm going to say that this contains spoilers for all episodes of SGA. This has been moved over from fanfiction.net and was originally published on 8/5/08.

"So, anything happen?" John asked Rodney excitedly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rodney asked. He had no idea what Sheppard was talking about.

"Teyla and I saw you eating lunch with Dr. Keller in the mess hall before."

"So?" Rodney asked. He was obviously getting annoyed by Sheppard's sudden interest in his sad excuse for a love life.

"Come on Rodney, something must've happened."

"Nothing happened. We're just friends. And it was just lunch." Rodney retorted.

"No, you guys are really good friends." John corrected. He seemed to be pleased out of getting a rise out of McKay.

"Well, so are you and Teyla, but you don't see me flipping out every time you two are seen together."

"I'm not flipping out Rodney. I think you're the one who's being a bit touchy."

"Yes you are flipping out John, and I'm not being touchy. I'm being me." Rodney said triumphantly.

"Nice comeback Rodney, you're getting better at them." John replied sarcastically.

"Just cut it out Sheppard."

"Now why would I do that?" John asked.

"Because unlike you, I have very important work to do."

"Hey, my job is important too."

"What is it? Bothering me part-time?"

"Rodney, I'm not trying to bother you. I'm just trying to be a good friend. When a friend sees a really great opportunity for the other, he points it out and bugs him about it. I just want to see you happy."

Sheppard's little speech made Rodney stop full in his tracks. "You what?"

"Despite what you may think, you are the closest thing I have to well…a best friend."

"What about Teyla? Or Ronon?"

"Things with Teyla are…complicated."

"Well…same here." Rodney confessed. "Except, with Jennifer, not Teyla."

"Look Rodney, I'm only bothering you so you can be happy. Go and get the girl Rodney." John ordered him.

Rodney smiled and nodded at Sheppard, and went towards the infirmary. John went to walk to the control room, when he turned around and saw Teyla standing there. She was holding Torren in her arms.

"That was really sweet John." Teyla smiled at him.

"Well, he just needed a little confidence boost."

"Rodney?" Teyla asked.

"When it comes to saving our asses, it's one thing. But when it comes to girls…he's rather clueless."

"I find it cute. Him and Jennifer. She talks very highly of him." Teyla explained.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one." John answered back. "You and the little guy must be hungry, do you wanna get a snack?"

"Yes, John. I'd love too." Teyla smiled at him. Maybe things with John weren't going to be so…complicated after all.


End file.
